Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $2\sqrt{34}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $6$ $2\sqrt{34}$
SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 10$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 2\sqrt{34}$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{10}{2\sqrt{34}}$ $=\dfrac{5\sqrt{34} }{34}$